1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic guns which are self powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Externally powered automatic gun systems conventionally have a reliability about one order of magnitude greater than that of self powered guns. In the heavier caliber machine guns, the self power is conventionally a recoil or gas operated direct drive system; while the external power is conventionally an electric motor, a ram air turbine drive or a hydraulic drive. This is true even for Gatling-type guns, which are continuous motion systems, and have been conventionally inherently more reliable than single barrel guns which are reciprocating systems. H. M. Otto in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,921 shows a modern Gatling-type gun driven by an external electric motor. R. R. Bernard, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,022 and R. E. Chiabrandy in U.S. Pat. NO. 3,407,701 show modern Gatling-type guns driven by an internal gun gas piston. L. R. Folsom in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,563 shows a modern Gatling-type gun wherein an internal gun gas vane motor biases a spring which drives the gun.